


The Prince of Bloat

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: An old commission that I never got around to posting. Having been rejected one too many times, Eridan takes matters into his own hands, only to find that he’s able to cum without ejaculating. Unfortunately, doing this so many times has repercussions, and Eridan ends up swelling up almost to the point of bursting. Luckily, Sollux is there to help him out, even if it means giving the fish troll a good fucking.





	The Prince of Bloat

If Eridan didn’t have violet blood, he would’ve had a devastating case of blue balls. The seadweller hadn’t had a single orgasm in ages. His most recent romantic rejection, although not worse in any meaningful way to the others, was the straw that broke the Humpbeast’s back. It was time to take matters into his own hands. Literally. His hand wrapped around his shaft, which was relatively identical to that of a human’s instead of color. The flesh towards the base was grey, naturally, and it became increasingly violet-colored along the shaft, all the way up to the tip, which was pure purple.

Eridan had become a master of banishing all the thoughts of his failed romances out of his head when he needed to. With a deep breath, the scenes of him being told “no” that played in his head over and over again like the world’s most depressing and repetitive movie were gone from the theater of his mind. Eridan filled the brainspace left behind with more pleasant, masturbate-able thoughts: his friends telling him that he was cool, that his interest in wizards and wands was interesting and not lame as hell. Also, tits, dongs, butts, and pussies, not necessarily in that order.

Eridan’s hand glided along his shaft, from base to tip, and back again. Seadwellers had naturally slick skin, so no lubricant was necessary. Eridan still wasn’t sure if he wanted to cum quickly as a way to cheer himself back up, or if he wanted to enjoy a long, self-indulgent wank to help him get over his depression. In the end, he decided it would be best to let his body decide. He continued stroking himself, using a delicate grip at first, with the occasional more firm, forceful rub when he wanted to push himself a bit further towards orgasm.

Although the decision of how fast to cum still ultimately rested with the will of Eridan’s body, the troll was beginning to favor the “hour long indulgent wankfest” option a bit more. He used his free hand to cup his balls, tickling them a bit with his fingertips, causing a pleasant tingling that eventually spread to his cock.

Eridan began to get quicker, masturbating himself with more force and speed than before. Imagines of his naked friends danced around in the troll’s head, sometimes literally. His non-dominant hand had moved away from his balls, and was now exploring the rest of the troll’s most sensitive spots, one by one. While his stroking hand picked up even more speed, the other toyed with his stiffening violet nipples, traced a ring around his sensitive navel, went back to playing with his balls, before finally settling at his ass, which he dipped two fingers inside.

Eridan let out an involuntary and particularly fish-like moan of pleasure. His fingers slid in and out of his ass, in sync with the pumping of his cock. Eridan began to wonder why he was so concerned with romantic partnership in the first place. Why did he need to fuck anyone else, when he was perfectly capable of doing all this by himself? With a simultaneous rub of his cock, and prod to his anus, Eridan finally orgasmed, and oh, wvhat an orgasm it wvas.

It started in Eridan’s toes, which curled, before spreading all the way up through the rest of his body, which curled as well. His spine arched, his lips parted to let out a sultry groan, and his cock and ass both twitched and contracted in the most delightful way. Gog, this felt fucking amazing. Eridan couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard. In fact, he was pretty sure this was his most gratifying orgasm ever.

He kept his eyes shut for a while, just sighing, letting himself bathe in the afterglow. Once he opened his eyes, he was immediately greeted with a perplexing sight. For all that was going right, something had apparently gone wrong.

Eridan looked down at his cock, and saw that it was completely dry. That was odd, of course, since he had just orgasmed. He craned his neck, to get a look at his hand and the floor in front of him. Strangely, there wasn’t a single drop of his genetic material to be found. Apparently, he had cum without cumming. How bizarre! He didn’t think much of it though, he was sure that it happened to all trolls every once in a while, and that he’d be back to properly ejaculating the next time he fapped.

As he looked further up his body, he noticed another strange little detail. He wouldn’t have seen it at all had his fingers not been caressing his stomach area before, but his tummy had definitely swelled slightly since after he climaxed. It was bizarre, sure, but just like his lack of ejaculate it was probably explainable. It wasn’t like the two were connected or anything. He probably ate something that didn’t agree with him, and he was just now experiencing a bit of bloating because of it. Like his dry orgasm, he didn’t think much of it, and it’d probably be gone by tomorrow anyways.

Eridan wouldn’t have to think about it much longer anyways. His orgasm had left him absolutely exhausted. The troll dragged himself over to his pod, the smothering weight of his own tiredness dragging him down into a heavy sleep.

He awoke rather late the next morning, nearly having slept to the afternoon. After opening his eyes, the first thing he did was look straight down, to see if his stomach had deflated light he thought it would. To his surprise, it was just as plump as it was when he had fallen asleep. Frustrated, he gave the protrusion a prod. What the hell was this thing? It jiggled at his touch, and his finger sunk slightly into it. Underneath the skin, he could feel that it had a texture somewhat like jelly. Or like his own genetic fluid…

Oh no.

Now Eridan was becoming concerned. The best theory he had was that he didn’t ejaculate because, instead of his cum spurting outwards through his cock, it went inwards somehow, filling his body instead. Eridan wasn’t sure how that could have happened, or why, he wasn’t an expert on anatomy, but his absurd hypothesis was the only one that made sense.

Unfortunately, Eridan had another problem, besides his apparent anatomical screw-up. Despite his revaluation about the source of his bloating, the troll was incredibly horny, and he felt compelled to masturbate once again, consequences be damned. So, he decided to do just that. His hand gripped his aching shaft, and began to pump. Once the chill of pleasure shot through his body, he found that his worry had gone away.

His mind was empty, save for the carnal pleasure that filled it.

*GLORP GLORP GLORP*

The cummy contents of his stomach audibly sloshed about, as Eridan furiously jerked his dick up and down. Somehow, this felt even better than it had the last time.

Before he new it, he’d climaxed again. Like last time, his orgasm was internal, and his stomach could be seen bloating noticeably as his cum filled it. It seemed like his load was larger than before, as he was now sporting what looked like a pretty considerable foodbaby.

Eridan drummed his fingers against his stomach. It was pretty easy to fill it, but it didn’t seem like there was any way to empty it. That could definitely be…problematic. If he kept masturbating, that meant he would get bigger and bigger indefinitely. Seadwellers could be pretty stretchy, but Eridan was sure that even he had a limit. He made a promise to himself-he would not masturbate from here on out, not until this problem was resolved.

The next day, Eridan found himself with his cock in his hand, already nearing his climax. Wwhoops.

“Dammit!” Eridan said, cursing his own lack of self control. Of course, he kept stroking, he was already too far to stop at this point. Once again he was treated to an extra-enjoyable orgasm, which felt so good that it basically negated any regret Eridan may have been feeling.

There was a creaking sound, as Eridan’s grey gut swelled even further, past the confines of his shirt. Exposed to the open air, the troll would’ve thought that he looked as big as a full-term pregnant woman, if he knew what such a thing was.

This would be the last time. Of that he was sure.

Eridan managed to suppress his urges for a full 8 hours before he felt the overwhelming compulsion to masturbate again.

Eridan cradled his nuts in one hand, and pumped away at his shaft with the other. His belly was now so huge that it blocked his view of his cock. He didn’t care-he didn’t need to see it to get off, he only needed to touch it. Of course, if it got big enough, it might become impossible for him to reach it too, but that was a problem for another time.

"Hnnnng—gah!“ Eridan groaned.

The size of his stomach seemed to increase exponentially with each orgasm. His latest climax resulted in the biggest growth yet. Eridan had nothing to compare the stature of his tummy too, other than the size of his own body. He felt a great pressure in his midsection, and his belly twitched a bit, threatening to burst.

For real. Eridan couldn’t risk doing this again. No more.

Of course, Eridan failed. He promised himself that he wouldn’t do it anymore, and then he failed again. This process repeated several times, until Eridan’s gut took up nearly a quarter of his hive. His cum wasn’t just filling his belly anymore-it had moved to other parts of his body too. His flat chest expanded into a pair of flabby, saggy, violet jizz-filled man boobs. His thighs thickened, producing a watery slosh with each step. He had a plump, jiggly ass to match as well.

At least his genetic material was finally starting to escape, although the amount coming out was nothing compared to what was going in. It leaked from several orifices-from the puffy nipples attached to his aforementioned moobs, from his rigid, swollen navel, and from between his fattened ass cheeks. It was but a trickle compared to all the fluid that flooded his body with each orgasm, and Eridan had reached a point where he was jerking himself almost non stop.

Eridan just kept getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until his body was large enough to fill his entire hive! He looked more like a balloon than a troll, with his stubby arms sunken into his increasingly spherical body. The weight would’ve left him immobilized, even if his legs weren’t being swallowed up by his own sloshing flesh. Eridan was helpless, with his flabby flesh pressed up tightly against each of the four corners of his room.

At least he couldn’t reach his cock anymore.

Which wasn’t good, since Eridan was still painfully horny! There was no way he could pleasure himself in his current state. He would have to resort to…alternate means.

While Eridan’s limbs were basically useless, he’d made the smart investment of upgrading his laptop with voice commands several years ago.

"Tell Sollux…nng, tell him to come ovver! Tell him it’s an emergency.”

Eridan didn’t bother giving the details of his predicament. Sollux probably wouldn’t believe him.

When Sollux entered Eridan’s hive, after pushing against the stuck door for several minutes, he still couldn’t believe his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to process that the bloated, grey spheroid taking up most of the room was his friend Eridan.

"2o what the hell happened here?“ Sollux asked credulously.

"It doesn’t matter! I just need you to do something for me. If you do, I’ll…I’ll do anything you want.”

"what ii2 iit?“

"I need you to help me get off.”

Sollux would’ve never agreed to Eridan’s request, had it not been for the fact that Sollux had a deep desire to ride Eridan’s shaft himself.

"fiine,“ Sollux said aloofly, trying to conceal his excitement.

It took a few minutes of digging to actually locate Eridan’s cock under all that flesh, but fortunately, it was pretty near where Sollux was standing, by the door to Eridan’s hive. Sollux fished the twitching member out from between his grey folds, allowing his erection to point skywards. This allowed Sollux to mount it like it was a god damn cowboy.

Sollux wondered how Eridan was able to remain single for so long, when he had such a long, thick cock. Then Sollux remembered Eridan’s personality, and his question was answered.

"Thank you,” Eridan said.

"dont,“ Sollux replied. "iim doiing thii2 for me.”

Eridan’s bulge gave Sollux quite the stretch, as the yellowblood bounced up and down on his cock, using Eridan’s squishy, rubbery belly like a trampoline. Sollux could hear deep rumbles and sloshes emanating from beneath him, which just barely avoided being drowned out by his own lispy moans.

Sollux’s pair of peens swelled and stiffened, as his prostate was pounded pleasurably by Eridan’s shaft. Eridan’s own bulge was wracked with pleasure, with Sollux’s tight, eager ass sucking against it. Even after all of his extra-pleasurable climaxes, nothing could compare to this, and he hadn’t even cum yet. It wouldn’t be long before he did though, as Sollux continued to bound against the immobilized Eridan’s cock.

 

Just a few more pumps, and…

The walls creaked as Eridan’s expanded stomach pressed against them. If the seadweller wasn’t at risk of bursting, then his house certainly was.

"Wwell, at least I’m not horny anymore,“ Eridan said as Sollux dismounted him. "But I still can’t movve.”

“not my problem,” Sollux said, shrugging his shoulders, squeezing himself between the wall and Eridan’s flesh before exiting out of the door before things got even more cramped.


End file.
